


deep shift

by summertime06



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, MAJOR spoilers for the end of season 1 of the dreamsmp, ghost wilbur and schlatt whoooo, idk whatelse to tag this is my 1st time posting lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertime06/pseuds/summertime06
Summary: just some ghost wilbur and schlatt interactions. title is from the LISA ost. MAJOR spoilers for the end of the election arc. pls ignore any mistakes im posting this on mobile  T__T
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	deep shift

When Wilbur opens his eyes again, he isn't exactly expecting to see his father with tears running down his eyes, bloody sword in hand, and his own lifeless body lying on the ground among debris from what used to be L'manburg. 

When he turns his head, he can see ... well, everybody. His eyes focus on two people. Tommy is standing in front of Tubbo, eyes wide in shock, sword on the ground next to him as he holds both hands over his open mouth. Tubbo doesn't look much different. 

Fundy and Niki are next to each other. Fundy screaming out Phil's name as Niki holds his hand and looks on in terror. They both look burnt and bloody. Wilbur frowns as he turns his head again, he'd hoped they would have gotten away. 

Techno is standing behind Tommy, crossbow at his side as he looks at his father, harden look on his face. He turns with a flair and Wilbur doesn't miss the soul sand and wither skeleton heads in his hands. 

Then suddenly, all the crying and screaming becomes background noise as he feels something...no, someone call out to him. He starts walking. 

As Wilbur walks up the wooden staircase leading out l'manburg, he looks over it all. He can see people running from two large withers creating more craters. Technos laugh rings out among the screaming and exploding. Wilbur hopes nobody else dies among it all. He turns and keeps walking up the path. 

When he gets to the top and out the tunnel, he sees two things. He sees Tommy and Tubbos bench still up behind the tree and, more urgently, Schlatt sitting on it. He's hunched over and his arms are resting on his legs. He seems to be holding something in his hands. 

Before Wilbur can take another step, Schlatt says, “You know, dying of a heart attack hurts more than you'd think.” 

Wilbur smiles, and continues walking over “Oh yeah? Try getting stabbed by your own father.” he sits down next to the ram, leans back and throws an arm over the back of the bench. He looks over the untouched land. Wilbur feels at peace. 

Schlatt lets out a huff of a laugh and clicks his tongue, “ouch. You win.” 

Between them, it's quiet. It's gone mostly silent down in the ruins of L'manburg. All that sounds is the occasional boom of TNT. Wilbur doesn't dare break the silence. 

They sit like that for awhile, at one point Tommy and a group of others rushes up the path talking loudly about killing techno. Wilbur chuckles, he doubts they'll be able to do it. 

As the sun sets, Schlatt finally sits up with a grimace and takes a breath in. 

“I... I wanna say sorry, Wilbur.” he pauses and looks Wilbur in the face, “For everything. You and Tommy both didn't deserve what I did.” he looks away again as he continues, “Now that I'm...dead, my head feels clear. I did awful things, Wilbur.” 

Schlatt puts out his hand and Wilbur see's a dirty beanie. Its yellow and has a few small holes. There's also a small embroidered whale on the front. Wilbur takes it gingerly as the other continues talking. 

“I've had this for a while, since smplive actually. Sorry its so...dirty. I tried keeping it clean but obviously i didn't do a good job.” he says chuckling “I didn't get any...throw up while I was dying though, I promise.” 

They laugh together as Wilbur takes off his current beanie and puts on the old one, it goes silent again. Then, Wilbur has a thought. 

“You know, I think I still can do shit.” Wil says, flexing his hand. 

Schlatt scoffs, “Like what? Spawning in more TNT?” 

“No, No. Like,” a pause, “worlds and shit. I think I can make us a world.” 

“Your dead. Were both dead! What are we even gonna do in a world?” 

Wilbur grins and jumps up as he feels himself opening a portal, “Oh, I have ideas.” he holds a hand out to Schlatt. 

Schlatt looks at the others hand, then his face. He thinks for a second, ears twitching before he sighs and says, “Fuck it! Nothing left to lose.” 

He takes Wilbur's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> then they went on to do Minecraft But... videos okay thanks for reading i have a BUNCH of timeline and character ideas w dsmp + smplive + smpearth and mayb ill post more one day but follow me on twitter @bigschlatt BYE


End file.
